kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Boarding School Juliet
のジュリエット|Kishuku Gakkō no Jurietto}}, also known as 'Juliet of Boarding School, is a Japanese Shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Yōsuke Kaneda. It began serialization in Kodansha's ''Bessatsu Shōnen Magazine'' in 2015, and it moved to Weekly Shōnen Magazine in 2017. Eleven Tankōbon volumes of the manga have been released so far. The manga is published digitally in English by Kodansha USA under the Kodansha Comics imprint from April 10, 2018. A light novel adaptation, written by Tadahito Mochizuki and illustrated by Kaneda, was published by Kodansha in a single volume on February 9, 2017. An anime television series adaptation by Liden Films aired from October 6 to December 22, 2018, in the Animeism programming block. Story Boarding School Juliet takes place at Dahlia Academy Boarding School where students come from two rivaling countries known as the "Nation of Touwa" and "Principality of West". The story follows Romio Inuzuka, the 1st Year Leader of the "Black Dog". Romio has an unrequited love for Juliet Persia, the 1st Year Leader of the "White Cat". Initially hesitant, Romio decides to confess his love and resolves to change the world if it meant staying by Juliet's side. Juliet, impressed by Romio's determination, accepts his love. However, now both Romio and Juliet must work hard to keep their relationship a secret from other dorm mates while trying to avoid trouble. Characters :For full list of characters, see Characters * '''Romio Inuzuka, the leader of 1st Year High School division of the "Black Dogs". He has been in love with Juliet since their childhood and has always secretly protected her during the group's war. * Juliet Persia, the leader of the 1st Year High School division of the "White Cats". She is the only daughter of the Persia household, a high ranking noble family from the West. Volumes Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1|link=Volume 1 Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2|link=Volume 2 Volume 3.jpg|Volume 3|link=Volume 3 Volume 4.jpg|Volume 4|link=Volume 4 Volume 5.jpg|Volume 5|link=Volume 5 Volume 6.jpg|Volume 6|link=Volume 6 Volume 7.jpg|Volume 7|link=Volume 7 Volume 8.jpg|Volume 8|link=Volume 8 Volume 9.jpg|Volume 9|link=Volume 9 Volume 10.jpg|Volume 10|link=Volume 10 Volume 11.jpg|Volume 11|link=Volume 11 Volume 12.jpg|Volume 12|link=Volume 12 Volume 13.jpg|Volume 13|link=Volume 13 Volume 14.jpg|Volume 14|link=Volume 14 Volume 15.jpg|Volume 15|link=Volume 15 Volume 16.jpg|Volume 16|link=Volume 16 Chapters Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 Chapter 2.jpg|Chapter 2 Chapter 3.jpg|Chapter 3 Chapter 4.jpg|Chapter 4 Chapter 5.jpg|Chapter 5 Chapter 6.jpg|Chapter 6 Chapter 7.jpg|Chapter 7 Chapter 8.jpg|Chapter 8 Chapter 9.jpg|Chapter 9 Chapter 10.jpg|Chapter 10 Chapter 11.jpg|Chapter 11 Chapter 12.jpg|Chapter 12 Chapter 13.jpg|Chapter 13 Chapter 14.jpg|Chapter 14 Chapter 15.jpg|Chapter 15 Chapter 16.jpg|Chapter 16 Chapter 17.jpg|Chapter 17 Chapter 18.jpg|Chapter 18 Chapter 19.jpg|Chapter 19 Chapter 20.jpg|Chapter 20 Chapter 21.jpg|Chapter 21 Chapter 22.jpg|Chapter 22 Chapter 23.jpg|Chapter 23 Chapter 24.jpg|Chapter 24 Chapter 25.jpg|Chapter 25 Chapter 26.jpg|Chapter 26 Chapter 27.jpg|Chapter 27 Chapter 28.jpg|Chapter 28 Chapter 29.jpg|Chapter 29 Chapter 30.jpg|Chapter 30 Chapter 31.jpg|Chapter 31 Chapter 32.jpg|Chapter 32 Chapter 33.jpg|Chapter 33 Chapter 34.jpg|Chapter 34 Chapter 35.jpg|Chapter 35 Chapter 36.jpg|Chapter 36 Chapter 37.jpg|Chapter 37 Chapter 38.jpg|Chapter 38 Chapter 39.jpg|Chapter 39 Chapter 40.jpg|Chapter 40 Chapter 41.jpg|Chapter 41 Chapter 42.jpg|Chapter 42 Chapter 43.jpg|Chapter 43 Chapter 44.jpg|Chapter 44 Chapter 45.jpg|Chapter 45 Chapter 46.jpg|Chapter 46 Chapter 47.jpg|Chapter 47 Chapter 48.jpg|Chapter 48 Chapter 49.jpg|Chapter 49 Chapter 50.jpg|Chapter 50 Chapter 51.jpg|Chapter 51 Chapter 52.jpg|Chapter 52 Chapter 53.jpg|Chapter 53 Chapter 54.jpg|Chapter 54 Chapter 55.jpg|Chapter 55 Chapter 56.jpg|Chapter 56 Chapter 57.jpg|Chapter 57 Chapter 58.jpg|Chapter 58 Chapter 59.jpg|Chapter 59 Chapter 60.jpg|Chapter 60 Chapter 61.jpg|Chapter 61 Chapter 62.jpg|Chapter 62 Chapter 63.jpg|Chapter 63 Chapter 64.jpg|Chapter 64 Chapter 65.jpg|Chapter 65 Chapter 66.jpg|Chapter 66 Chapter 67.jpg|Chapter 67 Chapter 68.jpg|Chapter 68 Chapter 69.jpg|Chapter 69 Chapter 70.jpg|Chapter 70 Chapter 71.jpg|Chapter 71 Chapter 72.jpg|Chapter 72 Chapter 73.jpg|Chapter 73 Chapter 74.jpg|Chapter 74 Chapter 75.jpg|Chapter 75 Chapter 76.jpg|Chapter 76 Chapter 77.jpg|Chapter 77 Chapter 78.jpg|Chapter 78 Chapter 79.jpg|Chapter 79 Chapter 80.jpg|Chapter 80 Chapter 81.jpg|Chapter 81 Chapter 82.jpg|Chapter 82 Chapter 83.jpg|Chapter 83 Chapter 84.jpg|Chapter 84 Chapter 85.jpg|Chapter 85 Chapter 86.jpg|Chapter 86 Chapter 87.jpg|Chapter 87 Chapter 88.jpeg|Chapter 88 Chapter 89.jpeg|Chapter 89 Chapter 90.jpg|Chapter 90 Chapter 91.jpg|Chapter 91 Chapter 92.jpg|Chapter 92 Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 Chapter 94.jpg|Chapter 94 Chapter 95.jpg|Chapter 95 Chapter 96.jpg|Chapter 96 Chapter 97.jpg|Chapter 97 Chapter 98.jpg|Chapter 98 Chapter 99.jpg|Chapter 99 Chapter 100.jpg|Chapter 100 Chapter 101.jpg|Chapter 101 Chapter 102.jpg|Chapter 102 Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 Chapter 104.jpg|Chapter 104 Chapter 105.jpg|Chapter 105 Chapter 106.jpg|Chapter 106 Chapter 107.jpg|Chapter 107 Chapter 108.jpg|Chapter 108 Chapter 109.jpg|Chapter 109 Chapter 110.jpg|Chapter 110 Chapter 111.jpg|Chapter 111 Chapter 112.jpeg|Chapter 112 Chapter 113.jpg|Chapter 113 Chapter 114.jpeg|Chapter 114 Chapter 115.jpg|Chapter 115 Chapter 116.jpg|Chapter 116 Chapter 117.jpeg|Chapter 117 Chapter 118.jpg|Chapter 118 Chapter 119.jpg|Chapter 119 Reception External Links References Category:Browse Category:Manga Category:Media